


Sunflowers & Lilies

by Galaxy_Angst



Series: We'll Meet again~ Don't Know Where~ Don't Know When~ [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Relationships, Based on a Tumblr Post, Castiel (Supernatural) Loves Disney, Castiel Has Self-Esteem Issues, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Neighbors, Dean Winchester Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Dean Winchester Loves Disney, Did Our Duty For Archive And Fandom, Domestic Fluff, Firefighter Dean Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Gardener Castiel, How Do I Tag, Human Castiel, Lonely Castiel, M/M, Other, Past Ruby/Sam Winchester, What Have I Done, dean winchester has a dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Angst/pseuds/Galaxy_Angst
Summary: "Listen, we have very thin walls and I heard you crying in the shower, are you ok?" neighbor au tumblr prompt by happylilprompts.





	1. Listen, we have very thin walls and I heard you crying in the shower, are you ok?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unnecessarily_Sarcastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unnecessarily_Sarcastic/gifts).



> This is dedicated to a very good friend of mine, one of the best friends I will ever have and they have been very supportive of the founding creation of this fic. So I decided it would be nice to dedicate this to her ^^ she is a very good artist and is possibly going to do a bit of fanart for me (which is amazing & I would be welcome to ppl wanting to do that also, just ask me) 
> 
> This does contain a character of focus with PTSD and I have done a bit of research into it to try and understand and convey it more in my writing, so please if you do suffer or are sensitive towards PTSD then I do not recommend reading this as I do not wish to be the reason of your discomfort. However you can read anyway if you wish to, but this is a little warning just in case ^^ there will also be frequent situations which will reveal low self worth.

The world is filled with mystery and wonder, far beyond the human understanding; behind each door would be something entirely different than the one you previously opened. You never meet the same kind of people as you have before because nobody is the same. They have different interests and ideas that won't match your own, but despite this, people can still seem similar. They seem similar on the outside, but you cannot see inside that person to check how their mind works, what thoughts they have.

The mind can be a terrifying place.

Somewhere in Kansas, Lawrence to be precise; driving home in the mist shrouding the streets at a steady speed, checking his wing mirrors then observing the road ahead of him, was Dean Winchester. Strong hands gripped tightly on the steering wheel, eyes feeling heavy from lack of sleep; his mind wide awake while the rest of him battled fatigue. A long day was slowly coming to an end during the drive, heavy breathing came from the backseats of the impala he drove, low whimpering soon filled the vehicle making Dean glance briefly to the backseats. A beautiful long haired German Shepherd, secured by a special seat belt whined at his human companion, tongue lolling as it breathed in and out to break the silence that threatened to return.

"It's alright, Zep. We'll be back soon" Dean said quietly, biting his bottom lip; he turned a corner that led them down into their neighborhood. 

'Home' Dean thought feeling a sense of relief as he drove towards his house, number 9 on Helming street. Pulling up onto the driveway, he parked the black Impala in front of the garage, unbuckling the seat belt he got out of the car; walking over to the right side passenger door. Zep peered up at him behind the glass waiting to be released. Dean opened the car door, undoing the belt that held the German Shepard in place, taking a few steps back to give them space to jump out. Fast like a bullet they bounded out of the backseats, rushing around the front lawn in excitement at returning to their bachelor pad.

Dean crawled across the backseats, seizing his backpack from the footwell he got out and locked the impala turning around looking for his dog "Zep?" he whispered, noticing that he could see his breath it was that cold. The bushes rustled with movement, taking out his phone he used it as a torch directing it towards the bushes revealing the fury behind of Zep wriggling around, suddenly filled with dread Dean prepared himself to be faced with a dead cat or bird. Kneeling down beside the bushes, pulling Zep out of them; the torchlight landed on something blue. 

Carefully tugging the material he ordered Zep to drop it, although they acted stubborn for a few minutes he dropped the fabric into Deans waiting hand. He grimaced at the wet fabric in his hand lips twisting in disapproval, standing up he walked over to the porch whistling for Zep to follow him up the steps. With his free hand he took out his house keys the jingle they made sounded terribly loud in the silence of the night, unlocking the front door he turned on the light just in time to watch Zep rush past him and clamber up the stairs. 

Shaking his head; he shut the door locking it behind him, exhaustion settling in he decided to eat something quick, then get Zep his food for the night. Putting a few chips in the halogen oven he went to pour food into Zep's bowl, filling his water bowl too. He smiled once he heard the loud thumping coming down the stairs, watching as Zep pushed the kitchen door open with his head.

Dean couldn't help but feel proud of him.

Returning to the mini oven once it bleeped he carefully pushed the chips off the tray and onto a plate, sprinkle them with salt and vinegar and a little bit of ketchup on the side. Zep was eating his food as though he hadn't eaten in weeks, chuckling at the sight Dean left the kitchen with his food in favor of sitting on the sofa in the living room. It took him 6 minutes to eat all of the chips and Zep was certainly long since finished, returning to the kitchen he put his plate in the sink but seeing no sign of his beloved dog. 

He turned off the lights leaving the room in darkness, once the living room light had been switched off; Dean used the torch on his phone as a guide up the stairs. Dean still hadn't seen Zep on his way upstairs until he walked into his bedroom, resting on the left side of the bed staring at him with tired brown eyes. Not wanting to disturb the comforting darkness that aided sleep Dean left his keys on top of the dresser, opening the top drawer he rummaged around trying to be as quiet as he could, but proved to be unsuccessful in the dark. Yanking out pajama pants not bothering to use the light of his phone to check the colour, Dean took off his shoes and jeans dumping them on the floor and pulling on the pajamas. 

Snatching his phone back he walked over to the right side of the bed, sitting down on the edge before scooting further onto the mattress. Lifting his right leg onto the mattress the left was soon to follow, they disappeared under the duvet that he dragged over them. Dean rested his back against the mattress with the duvet pulled up to his chest, hesitantly bringing his phone up towards his face he checked his messages finding two waiting for him.

**[1 message from Sam]**

**[1 message from Benny]**

The messages could wait until the morning, except what if he got a call and he had to leave to go be on the job? Dean couldn't let them wait even if it was... 02:45 AM. Swiping away a notification from a social media app he tapped on the text from Sam hoping it wasn't anything serious, the world was a dangerous place and Sam even though doing law in university was too naive in Deans opinion. 

[ **Sam:** Hey Dean, haven't been able to talk with you much lately and I'm sorry. So much work to do and everything, I was wondering if you would want to meet up sometime? We haven't seen each other properly since Bobby's birthday this year and that was 3 months ago! I'd need to stay at your place if I come to visit though. I want to see if Jess can come with me to visit but I don't think she'll be able to make it, but can you tell me as soon as you can? I know you're a firefighter and everything but we're quite far apart and its gonna take me a few days to get to you, so I'd like to know if we can meet or not so I can pack up some things and tell my teachers I'm having a bit of a break :) **Sent at 14:53 PM Read at 02:59 AM**

 Hearing from his little brother was always a relief to Dean, but reading a fairly long text when he desperately needed his 4 hours sleep was not as appreciated. _'He wants to meet up though'_ he thought, biting his bottom lip as he worried over what he should reply with; his brain too tired to think properly about if Sam could come and stay for a bit. 

**[Dean:** Heya Sammy, sorry I took so long. Being a fireman is a rough business. Had like 2 house fires, small and a fairly big one. And a call to check into a high school because the fire alarm went off. I'm not sure if you can come over or not for a bit. I'm tired so I'll look into it for you in the morning if I'm not called out, night. **Sent 03:07 AM**  

Exiting texts with Sam he tapped on the message from Benny, rubbing his eyes to resist the weight that tempted him to shut his eyes and fall into the dark abysses that were sleep.

**[Benny:** Hey brother. Been a while since we talked, I'm just checking in on you. If you're not busy saving cats stuck up trees or checking high schools then we should hang out, go fishing or somethin. I know Garth has been missing his best friend, so we could take the dogs for a walk and catch up that way. You better not ignore me, brother. **Sent at 17:23 PM Read at 03:10 AM**  

Guilt pinched Dean in his gut, swirling around as though stirring mixture in a mixing bowl; he knew that he should have called or at least sent Benny a text earlier during the week. Benny wasn't the most vocal about his emotions; neither was Dean but he could tell that Benny appreciated hearing from him every week. Dean could not recall ever falling out with him during their time knowing each other, being friends during difficult times can really bring people closer together. 

Their friendship began when they both started high school, Benny's family had only just moved to Lawrence a few weeks before, so nobody knew them when school started. Dean could remember the moment he first saw him, both of them were in English struggling with a task. Dean had heard quiet cursing from the desk next to his and when he turned to check who was occupying it, there he was.

Dean had found the task almost impossible to understand, so without thinking, he whispered to the other "I don't understand any of this" to which the boy had turned his face to look at him; his blue eyes shining and lips turning up into a smile. "Me neither. He said it was easy to understand but it really isn't, glad I'm not the only one that doesn't understand this rubbish" after those exchange of words the friendship between them sprouted like a sapling. 

The events that happened during the years to pass tied them closer together like an elastic band, connected by deeper reasoning like the roots of a plant. Dean and Sam had lived with Bobby ever since their mother died and their dad had never bothered to visit them until Dean was 15, John wanted custody but was in no state to have custody. During that particularly difficult time in Deans life, Benny had been there by his side like a knight in shining armor. 

_'I really need to get my shit together'_ Dean thought bitterly with that strong feeling of guilt clinging to the edge of his mind. 

**[Dean:** Hey brother, sorry about the long silence. Being a fireman isn't all climbing up trees after cats but we do get a lot of calls about them, today we did get called into a high school which was another false alarm. And I'd like that, to go fishing I mean, that would be awesome. But I don't think I can right now, although walking the dogs is quite possible (Zep has been missing Garth too) but just to let you know Sam messaged me today asking about if he can come to visit for a bit and I know you guys don't get on well. I'm basically trying to say that Sam might be here at some point so if you come over to the house don't be surprised if he's there, night captain. **Sent at 03:18 AM**

Promptly Dean backed out of the messages app and stuffed the phone underneath his pillow, fidgeting around a little bit until he felt comfortable he closed his eyes allowing himself to think of nothing and descend into the world of dreams. 

John Winchester. He was sat in his chair in front of the TV dozing with a few beer cans left empty near his feet, Dean watched the man sleep on ever so peacefully and for the strangest reason, he felt as though he had seen this before. Suddenly there was a creaking noise above them that had the likeness of a crack of thunder, shuffling out of the living room Dean was confronted by stairs leading to the 1st floor and those stairs looked like they went on forever. Yet that didn't stop the strong feeling that compelled him to climb them up and up and up to the landing area that spread out to the 1st floor, but as he climbed those creaky stairs the air becomes thick with mist. 

After reaching the top of the stairs he takes a much-needed breath of air from the long trek, violent coughs follow soon after inhaling the misty oxygen and his eyes well up with tears making them glisten. That compelling feeling urged him to look ahead at the door at the end of the landing the pale paint appeared to crack in the shape of strange dark grey-black swirls, suddenly Dean was in front of that door and he couldn't stop himself from twisting the door handle and pushing the door open. It was a baby's room, Sammy's nursery as it was when Dean was a young child. 

'When I was...' 

Everything happened too fast and he only had a few seconds to summarize what happened. Smoke, fumes, black-red-orange-yellow-grey, cries, screams, Sam, Mom, John, fire, mom is-

Trapped. Scared. Brave. Sacrificed. Dead. 

'Mom!' 

The nursery was consumed in flames, pale paint licked clean by an orange-black haze and the ceiling covered in ferocious flames with part of it fallen through near the crib. John shouting futilely at the flames that devoured the motionless body pinned underneath the rubble and a chest of drawers that fell through the ceiling from the attic above, suddenly the whole room became nothing but a sea of fire.

"Mom!" Deans eyes shot open his voice hoarse but quiet, yet loud enough to wake the dog on the other side of the bed, sweat dripped down the left side of his face. Pulling out the phone from under his pillow; he checked the time on the screen, squinting in discomfort at the brightness as the numbers seemed to blur together. Rubbing his eyes he tried to check the time again this time being more successful '05:49' Dean dropped his phone on the mattress, pushing himself up until he could rest his back against the headboard. His breaths were uneven as he struggled to gain control over himself, Zep let out a long whine and rolled over onto Deans side of the bed resting their heavy head against his thighs. The all too familiar blanket of guilt draped itself over him, wrapping around him as a snake would, constricting his mind turning it into a prison that separates him from everyone else, leading him to feel like he is descending into madness. 

His nightmares were a regular occurrence for him, however, their regularity did not cause him to become numb or deal with them better. Instead, they fueled the guilt that shackled him and imposed a stronger low sense of self upon him, completely aware that he lacks a positive reflection of himself Dean had turned to his friends for help.

Unfortunately, they didn't seem to understand.

Pushing the duvet away, therefore, making Zep jump away in surprise, Dean coughed into his fist, feeling the need to cry building up like a volcano about to explode. Leaving the bed and animal companion behind, Dean escaped away into the bathroom at the end of the landing hurriedly discarding his clothes onto the floor in a large heap. The self-deprecating voices spat viciously at him in the form of haunting memories and visions of fire, ferocious fire that seemed so real in his mind that he could almost feel the all to familiar heat of its toxic passion.

He turned the shower on, desperate to feel the cool water touch his skin and drive away the heat which haunted his dreams. Stepping underneath the shower head he let out a deep breath as the cool water hit his shoulders, pressing his hands against the wall a choking sound escaped from his throat. The tears that he had tried so hard to ignore and force back could no longer be avoided, they cascaded quickly down his cheeks and gathered at the bottom of his chin. 

Water fell across his back encouraging the sobs that had been trapped inside his chest to be let out, sadness does not have a strong hold on him; he has surpassed such an emotion and moved along to a stage in his life where he does not know what to feel anymore. Everything had been simple once, shortly lived times which were so far in the past that Dean wasn't entirely certain that they had happened at all, losing his grip on time it felt as though all he had done was float, floating around in the darkness until the flames gobbled him up. Nobody really understood what he was going through, everyone he turned to ultimately dismissing it as 'a little bump in the road' but how could something so 'little' be so destructive? Could snatch away any feeling of safety that he had, how could anyone tell him that he was 'making a big deal over nothing'? 

By this point Dean couldn't control the tears or the sobs that shook his entire body, small shivers tickled his legs, shoulders tensed up and his lower back ached a little. Almost every part of him hurt at least a little bit and he was alone, Sam didn't fully understand but then again Dean hadn't talked much to him about his problems. There was Benny and although he was a good friend and understood most of what Dean revealed to him he had not understood what Dean was now facing alone, anyone else he had told had similar reactions if not a little more negative than Benny had been. If they thought that the nightmares, the vivid flashbacks, guilt, shame, and the turmoil was nothing then shouldn't that mean that nothing is wrong? His friends and family wouldn't lead him down the wrong path, but he couldn't help but feel like there was something wrong with him and every time he reached out for support; he received instead frustrated sighs and scowls. 

Through the noise of the water from the shower and his own crying, there was a loud thump, sucking in a deep breath, turning his head towards the door he tried to listen for the source of the thump. A minute must have past and after hearing nothing other than the shower he assumed that it must have been Zep moving around outside; he raised a hand to his face brushing the tears that still clung to his chin. Grabbing the towel that had been left on the sink he dabbed his face a little, then came another thump followed by another soon after and then yet another, 'sounds like...knocking' slowly the cogs in his head began to turn a little faster and the realization hit him like a wet fish, 'someones at the door' 

Turning the shower off he quickly pulled on his underwear and pants and pulled the dressing gown down from the peg on the door; he left the bathroom with haste and for the life of him he couldn't find any sensible reasoning as to why he hurried to answer the door. Hurrying down the stairs with Zep close behind him he grabbed his keys and easily fit them into the keyhole turning them until he heard it click, steadily feeling somewhat light he pulled the door open to confront the person outside.

A man a little shorter than himself stood outside, the bright light that had turned on underneath the porch gave Dean the chance to observe the stranger; he was dressed in blue pajama bottoms that covered his ankles, no socks, and simple plain white top. Dean had to push Zep back with his leg to save the man from his furry clutches, the man looked at his dog strangely as though he had never seen a dog before then turned his attention back to Dean, that was when he noticed the most beautiful thing.

Those deep blue eyes.

"Can I- uh can I help you?"  he asked pausing to cough a little bit, head pounding with the need to rest from the trauma of the night, the man inclined his head a bit and then shook it; he rubbed his neck nervously his eyes flickering away from Dean a little bit. He released a deep sigh and brought his eyes up to meet Deans own, playing with his bottom lip seeming to be struggling with himself internally, until that first wonderful sentence fell from his plush lips.

"Listen, we have very thin walls and I heard you crying in the shower, are you ok?" 


	2. Whoopi Goldberg.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel bond over small things, simply small silly things that seem so insignificant. Such conversation became the foundation of something that would last a lifetime, become something that would cross boundaries that none thought existed. Everything small one day grows into something big with a bit of nurturing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I would like to thank everyone who left a kudos last chapter ^^ I appreciate the support given. Also thank you for checking out this fic in general, personally I write for enjoyment and a writer always immensly enjoys when their auidence enjoys their work! 
> 
> At the moment Sunflowers & lilies does not have an updating schedule, however I might make one eventually?  
> Anyway, enjoy chapter 2 ^^

Sometimes the one thing you need is for the universe to give you a break, cast aside the bad things that have been thrown your way, to embrace something good for a change and get lucky. Very little good has ever fallen into Deans corner, small gifts of happiness have been given to him in the past, always knowing what he wanted but not what he needed. Dean has gone through life like an old pair of jeans, aged and washed out. The moment he opened the door both became lost in the other, invisible wisps the colours of green and blue loosely wove around one another, those wisps fragments of their souls reaching out for the other who feels like something they feel they should know.

Dean stared at the man with his lips parted and his eyes stung from crying, a stranger who Dean had never seen before had come to his home in the early hours of the morning to ask about his well being. Such kindness was foreign to him, pushing gently at the excited animal behind him further away; he finally found his words.

"Yeah, uh yeah I'm- I'm good." the man rubbed his hands together, nervous.

"Are you- are you sure about that? Because I did hear you- and you didn't sound 'good', to me." he stared at Dean evenly, daring him to meet his determined gaze that burned with an intensity Dean had never seen before in the eyes of one beholding him, passionate concern.

And from a stranger he did not know.

"I just- please? I want to help you- that is what neighbors are supposed to do." the man pleaded to him as though they had been friends for a long time, viewed Dean with such an intense look in his eyes that he felt compelled to give in. 

Taking a step back he carefully grasped onto the Alsatians collar carefully pulling it away from the door, hesitantly the man stepped into the house but never took his eyes away from the dog. Dean figured that he didn't like dogs much just because of how nervous he was around Zep, although almost anyone would be a little nervous when a dog like his became overly excited.

"So- uh whats your name anyway?" Dean asked, crouching down next to his furry companion to stroke his fur; his eyes taking in the strangers appearance and- goodness how was the man not shivering? 

He stood in a thin looking simple top wearing worn out jeans and no shoes or socks! His feet were pale and a little dirty and of course they would be since he walked to his house without them. Despite that the stranger didn't appear bothered in the slightest, almost as if he walked around outside like that all the time and not just when he went checking on his... neighbors early in the morning.

That is what he said he was right, Deans neighbor?

"Oh uh yes- I haven't introduced myself at all." he turned his eyes away from Zep and to the floor and frowned, shaking his head in what must have either been disapproval or disbelief he offered his hand; his frown fading. 

Dean stared up at him; his eyes looking at his hand before looking back at Zep with a hope that once he let go of his collar he wouldn't jump at the poor man, releasing his hold on the collar he stood back up. 

"My name is Castiel." the man having told Dean his name watched him with a startling amount of curiosity, the corners of his mouth lifting a little as he offered a small but friendly smile. 

Dean couldn't help but stare at Castiel's hand. 

His hand was covered in little scratches, strong fingers incline in towards his palm and push back out as though beckoning him closer. Reaching out his own hand he took Castiel's in his own and swallowed, raising his eyes up to meet the blue pair which searched for contact with his, blue and green sparkled. 

"I'm Dean, nice to meet you Castiel." the man lowered his eyes to their joined hands when Dean spoke his name, smiling a little wider almost shyly at him. 

Their hands remained joined and neither shook their hands, both simply held the others hand in the silence after introductions. Dean pulled his hand away first, a little bit too quickly than he would have liked although Castiel didn't appear offended and instead looked down at Zep again his smile faltering a little. 

"You have a nice name Dean- so have you had your dog for long?" turning his attention back to Dean he rubbed his arms to rid them of goosebumps, Dean made a mental note to offer the guy something warmer to wear. 

"Thanks, I was named after my grandma and you mean Zep? I've had him with me for 3 years or something I got him when he was a puppy; hes an Alsatian" Dean found the words flowing freely from his lips; confused as to why he felt comfortable with talking to him so casually. 

Castiel smiled softly, eyes flittering between Dean and the floor. Dean got the impression that the man was of a nervous nature, and surprisingly he found that rather charming of him. Dean smiled kindly back- oh sweet Jesus what was even happening.

"He is a very nice dog, Dean. I have a cat at home; shes called Church. I think she would get along with Zep." Castiel spoke with an almost remenicing tone, most likely thinking about a moment from the past.

Dean watched Castiel with an odd sense of fondness. How could he possibly have taken a liking to the strange man so suddenly? This feeling that was building in his chest... Dean feared what it could mean- surely he wasn't becoming a typical sap for love at first sight mumbo jumo, right?

"Yeah well, cats and dogs don't really get along very well" Castiel appeared to prickle at his words and his eyes seemed to squint a little, almost as though he were siently judging Dean, perhaps he was but Dean wasn't to know.

"Actually Dean, I have to disagree. Cats and dogs may be different, but that dosen't mean not all of them are unable to get along. Cats and dogs are more like people then we know, we can be like cats and dogs. We like some people and dislike others, the stereotype that cats and dogs despise one another is not something I paticularly like..." Dean stared at Castiel with wide green eyes, observing Castiel as he slowly realises that he had been ranting and becomes quiet.

Castiel acted as though he had done something shameful. Dean didn't understand him and perhaps he would if he took the time to get to know the man, does he really want to extend the offer of a potential friendship?

He looked at Castiel and he saw someone who held little confidence; he noticed the small dark circles under his eyes and he felt something inside him melt away. He felt his heart thaw and his lungs constricted a little at the thought of welcoming this man into his life, and he was aware that he was thinking a little too fast- thinking too far ahead when nothing is firmly set in place.

Dean met Castiels deep blue eyes and that moment was all there was needed in order to convince him.

"Thats a cool perspective. I'm guessing thats one of your pet peeves then?" Dean offered him a playful smile; his eyes reflecting the light in the room. Castiel smiled gratefully back, making a small sound that sounded suspiciously like a stifled laugh.

"I don't have pet peeves like some people. I have whole kennels of irritation. Not to quote Whoopi Goldberg, but to quote Whoopi Goldberg." Castiel grinned widely, flashing his teeth as he did, and sending a small shiver down Deans spine.

"Whoopi Goldberg, Whoopie really?" Dean laughed, the corners of his mouth curling and the corner of his eyes crinkling slightly as he let out a small burst of laughter.

Castiel joined Deans laughter with a bit of his own and the sound was music to both of their ears, Zep rushed around excitedly letting out loud barks to express his pleasure. Dean's laughter died down to a chuckle as he beckoned Zep close to him in hopes of shushing him back to his quiet little pants and sniffles, although if Dean had been watching Castiel he would have noticed the expression of admiration on his face and the way his eyes watched him softly.

"You're so good with him, Dean." Castiel commented, slowly he kneeled down to get on Zeps level.

Zep being the alert dog he was took notice of his movement immediantly, and before Dean could stop him hurried over to him. Placing his front paws up and onto his thighs to steady himself, before pushing forward to lick at his exposed neck. Dean let out a sharp curse and hurried to pull Zep away, but Castiel acted quickly and carefully pushed Zep down so both paws rested on the floor, and started to gently stoke his head and scratch under his chin.

Zep began to calm and relaxed into the comforting hands that were Castiel's, meanwhile Dean couldn't help but stared in amazement at how well Castiel had handled him and smiled approvingly at the two.

'I could get used to this'

"Hey Cas, do you want a hoodie or something and some socks?" he spoke a little hesitantly, eyes warily watching the other man with hope that the opposition woudn't come across as too strange.

Castiel's head lifted up and their eyes connected; he raised an eyebrow curiously at Dean.

"You called me Cas?" he keenly watched Deans face for his reaction, cocking his head to the side a little in question.

"Well yeah- its just that your name is uh pretty long and kind of tricky- so I just thought.." Dean began to ramble and Castiel smiled widely at him.

"I like that" Castiel replied and met Deans relived expression and noticed how his shoulders became tense.

"Thats great- I just, well I was worried you wouldn't.." Dean rambled a little again and Castiel couldn't help but melt a little at the sudden turn of tables between them.

"I've never had a nickname before. It's nice." Castiel admitted and stood to be on almost even standing with him.

Dean couldn't stop the smile that slipped onto his lips.

"Now were you serious about those clothes, because I'm kind of, well I'm freezing"  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the start of this in my schools study room and omg it normally is really packed but today there was barely anyone in there (which was brilliant) BUT there was loud Christmas music being played outside the study room and whenever ppl came in it would just blast into the silence and I just... no okay no.   
> \-----  
> Okay so returning to this I'm writing the end of this chapter in a diffrent study room after Christmas, Happy late new years!


	3. Simple conversation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creating friendships aren't always the easiest of tasks. 
> 
> But sometimes you just meet that certain person where everything clicks into place and there is little awkwardness and plenty of smiles. Dean and Castiel are almost opposites and yet are so similar in the strangest of ways, learning about themselves together is what shall bring them closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've said this before I think, but this fic dosen't have any updating time table. Although I can assure you that it will update at least every month ^^ is that an updating routine? oh well an update is an update. 
> 
> I have been continuing my research on PTSD and even did a bit of digging into fireman things, but I have been trying to find things on the meanings of flowers. (Flowers are important in this.) 
> 
> This chapter contains: Neglectful dads, broken families.

"Alright, here is a hoodie and some socks. Knock yourself out." Dean threw the clothing at Castiel, swiftly he caught them and left to change in the bathroom.

Dean didn't mind that he wanted privacy even if it was just to pull a hoodie over his head and tackle his feet into some socks; he respected that and sat down in the living room with Zep resting on the floor by the coffee table. It was the early hours of the morning and he felt like death, although he did get his four hours or at least he hoped he had otherwise he might fall asleep at the wheel later. His attention was spared around the room taking in his almost completely bare bookcase, a clock and the few pictures he had settled on the mantelpiece to make up for the lack of decor.

He wondered for a moment if the room would continue to be as bare and cold as it was for years to come, perhaps it would and perhaps it wouldn't. Either way he was certain that Sam would comment about it if he came around to stay for a bit; he always did and Dean tried to listen to him, but in the end, he usually blocked him out.

"Dean?"

At the sound of his own name he jumped, startled from his thoughts and back into the world around him. Castiel stood in front of him wearing an old grey hoodie from a game Dean had gone to see; he had been expecting his jumper to be a little baggy on the man but surprisingly he had filled it out quite well. It urked something within him to see that and he didn't understand how he felt about it exactly, so he ignored it in favour of offering Castiel a tired smile.

"Yeah?" he responded, rubbing his eyes to rid them of the invisible weight that attempted to lower his eyelids. Castiel smiled in return holding a hand up to the back of his neck giving it a scratch, "I said did you know that you left the heating on?" Dean blinked, staring at Cas like a deer caught in the headlights for almost a minute before shaking his head a little, "Ah uh- no I didn't. I better turn that thing off." he made a move to stand up from the couch but Castiel stopped him shaking his hands dismissively, "I turned it off. I hope you don't mind it was just really warm..." he trailed off and didn't continue his sentence.

"That's fine uh, Cas. You saved us both from overheating," Dean said, gesturing for him to sit down next to him; he joined him with a comfortable amount of distance between them, "Y'know I don't know _why_ I even turn it on. Guess it's just one of those things that you do, without really thinking about it." he continued speaking almost for the sake of keeping up the conversation after all their situation wasn't exactly a normal occurrence.

"I'm the same. I turn on the heating even though there's only me and my cat in the house; she is affected by the cold more than most cats, so that's why I probably turn it on." Castiel smiled wistfully as he spoke of his cat, words laced with such fondness it made Dean relax a little more into the couch.

"What's your cat's name again, Cheryl?" Dean asked amusedly, Castiel threw his head back and laughed it sounded like it came from his belly.

Dean decided he  _liked_ Castiel's laugh.

"Cheryl? No, her name is Church, _Deana_." Castiel corrected him with a coy smile on his lips; he watched Dean a little more closely as he made a face at the different name given to him and then noticed it slowly dawn on him that Castiel was teasing him, 'Cute.' is the thought that drifted through his mind as he watched Dean push himself up against the back of the couch.

"Ha ha, very funny, Cas." Dean tried to come across as annoyed and not as _amused_ as he was beginning to feel; he sorely failed.

Castiel felt something move weirdly in his stomach; he hadn't felt it for the longest time, hadn't felt those little butterflies since high school, when he used to live with _ **them**_. Often he thought of the past, unwillingly became a victim to the painful memories of his childhood; he found that being with Dean made it oddly easier to ignore the pangs of loneliness.

Talking with Dean was _easy_.

He hadn't any friends, all of them left behind since high school and none of them had bothered to call him anyway; he was an _outcast_.

Castiel Novak, 5th son of Chuck the dead-beat father that ran out on them, and _only_ came back to dump more newly conceived children. The man hadn't stayed around much and enjoyed travelling being a 'free man' of the world, but being that man meant he didn't have time for the children he created; he lived selfishly over living responsibly.

"Hey, Dean?" he called, Dean's attention was immediately back on him, "Yeah?" he replied with the beginning of anxiety creasing over his forehead, "Do you have any family?" Castiel asked, fingers digging into the couch.

Dean stared at him for a minute, carefully observing his reaction to the question Castiel mentally noted the hesitation.

"Yeah, I've got a younger brother. Well- two of them, but one is my half brother and I only found out about him two years ago." Dean explained; he wasn't comfortable with talking about his family and that was clear to Castiel, but he found himself unwilling to change the subject.

"Our dad, John; he was a drunk. Too invested in alcohol to take care of me and my brother Sam; he _didn't_ _tell us_ we had a half brother not even when he tried to take custody of us, just _lied_ to our faces," Dean spoke quietly, calmly, steadily and the words he spoke Castiel's memory soaked up like a sponge. 

"Our mom's dead. She was killed in a house fire which meant we had to live with our Godfather Bobby, _good_ man." Castiel didn't push him to continue; he understood that family business was often _difficult_ to face even if it was only a memory you were recounting.

"We haven't talked to him in years, John. He didn't _care_ enough to come after us when we were adults I guess," Dean paused again; he closed his eyes as though resting them, except Castiel knew that it was most likely to prevent himself from crying in front of him, smiling comfortingly at Dean he placed a hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze.

Dean opened his eyes, green planets shining with held back tears. Castiel's stomach twisted uncomfortably at the sight, many strange things were happening and all were caused by Dean.

Castiel didn't mind the change.

"How did you meet Adam?" he whispered in a gentle tone, hand remaining on his shoulder comfortably. Dean glanced at the hand noticing the back of his hand appeared a little rough, and there were small tears that decorated the skin that glared angrily up at him

Dean didn't mind the touch.

"I met him through Bobby, some time back he'd found out that our dad had his _cake_ and ate it in 1990 which resulted with a 'hey I know we had a fling, but I've had your son.' in September the same year," Dean laughed bitterly, to anyone else he would have sounded angry and perhaps Dean was feeling angry, but Castiel could hear, it could _see it._ The conflict in his tone.

"Bobby got me to meet him and we talked things out, so that brings us to present day where I have someone _other_ than Bobby and Sam to spend Christmas with." as he explained the situation with Adam, Castiel couldn't help but feel _something_ curling around in his belly again; he felt oddly _close_ to Dean in those moments discussing family, distantly recognised it as an intimacy of conversation he hadn't experienced in a while.

The two of them changed the topic to seemingly insignificant things, both comfortable simply talking about anything even the recent change of _weather!_ They laughed until the sun had crept over the horizon, crawling along the lawn and crept over the house and seeped in through the windows bathing them in warm light.

Castiel checked the clock hanging on the wall; he gasped in surprise, "It's almost 8 o'clock! I need to get back to feed Church and sort out the flower arrangements." he jumped up from the couch, turning to Dean with a disappointed expression as he looked down at the hoodie he wore; his fingers curling at the bottom of the material.

"You can keep that." Dean declared with a hesitant smile, unsteadily he stood up and coughed onto the back of a hand; his face scrunched up appearing pained until it smoothed out with the death of his coughing fit.

"Are you feeling alright, Dean?" Cas asked worriedly, but Dean dismissed his worrying with a cool smile, "Yeah I'm fine. Anyway did you say _flower_ _arranging_?" he raised an eyebrow in question and Castiel nodded, "I'm a gardener, I have my own home business." the top of both the man's ears gained a little red flush and it spread, 'His ears blush.' Dean thought to himself with a large smile stretching his lips wide.

"Self-employed? That's pretty respectable. Is it going okay for you or, _y'know_?" Dean felt the need to continue their conversation, and Castiel appeared to feel the same as he didn't struggle to get out of it. Something dawned on the man at that moment and he turned to Dean with a hopeful expression.

"Would you like to come over sometime and look at my flowers?"

**\-- A Few Hours Later --**

Dean sat comfortably at the small table in the firehouse's kitchen; he didn't feel like talking to any of the crew, and nobody wanted any coffee, so he was sat by himself nursing his beverage. Earlier that morning when Castiel had stepped into his home it resulted in an invitation to visit the man to take a look at his flowers, although he wasn't interested in flowers he was admittedly _interested_ in the man that grew them.

They had connected.

Unsure as to how they clicked quickly together, and fell swiftly into a string of pleasant conversations, along with a personal one involving family issues. Dean, whether he realized it or not had made a friend he otherwise wouldn't have made, had he not have unfortunately had an upset that morning. And although he wished he could have simply had a dreamless slumber that night; he was _somewhat_ glad that his sleeping time had been disrupted.

Castiel appeared pleasantly appeased when he accepted his invitation to come over, yet his forehead had creased a little with worry. Thinking back on it, Dean realized that the man appeared to seem 'worried' during those quiet moments between them. He hadn't told Dean much about himself, so he was almost a blank canvas to him and goodness Dean must have painted quite the little picture of himself.

Swiftly slipping his phone out of his pocket, Dean looked over the messages he'd sent to Benny and Sam, both had a reply each waiting for him.

**'Sam to Dean'**

*Yesterday*

**Sam** : _Hey Dean, haven't been able to talk with you much lately and I'm sorry. So much work to do and everything, I was wondering if you would want to meet up sometime? We haven't seen each other properly since Bobby's birthday this year and that was 3 months ago! I'd need to stay at your place if I come to visit though. I want to see if Jess can come with me to visit but I don't think she'll be able to make it, but can you tell me as soon as you can? I know you're a firefighter and everything but we're quite far apart and its gonna take me a few days to get to you, so I'd like to know if we can meet or not so I can pack up some things and tell my teachers I'm having a bit of a break :)_

 

**Dean** : _Heya Sammy, sorry I took so long. Being a fireman is a rough business. Had like 2 house fires, small and a fairly big one. And a call to check into a high school because the fire alarm went off. I'm not sure if you can come over or not for a bit. I'm tired so I'll look into it for you in the morning if I'm not called out night._

*New Message*

*Today*

**Sam:**   I guess high school never changes :/ ppl still pull fire alarms to ditch class. Have you checked yet then? I really need to know so I can tell my teachers (if we go through with this) and I just asked Jess if she can come and she thinks she might : ) Sent at 12:38 AM  Read at 13:00 PM

**\- *Exit Messages with Sam*-**

Dean had asked the chief if he could have a few days off, and she had said that he could take the week off but had asked if he wouldn't mind doing the weekend shifts by being on call. He'd accepted the terms and informed the crew about it, the majority of them had thanked him for finally taking a few days off. While others had been disappointed that they'd lose their best team player for when it came to their eating competition on Thursdays, how it worked was that the crew were split up in two teams and then they'd 'battle' each other by seeing who could eat a certain amount of food in limited time. 

Dean was quite good, although it resulted in needing to work out and train for longer later.

Sam found out about the competition a while ago and wasn't very impressed, much to the dismay of the crew as Dean was forbidden by Sam from playing the week he found out.

**'Sam to Dean'**

*Today*

 

**Sam:**   _I guess high school never changes :/ ppl still pull fire alarms to ditch class. Have you checked yet then? I really need to know so I can tell my teachers (if we go through with this) and I just asked Jess if she can come and she thinks she might : ) Sent at 12:38 AM  Read at 13:00 PM_

 

**Dean** : We're in luck Sammy, the chief let me have next week off as long as I'm on call for the weekend. It'd be nice if Jess could come with you, still can't believe you landed such a chick Sammy ;) you're lucky. Sent at 13:08 PM  Unread

 

Dean smiled at the screen, contemplating what Benny might have said, but the call was sounded and he jumped into action. 

Just another day in the job.

But with a... date with his neighbor later on? It was kind of like a date, wasn't it?

 


	4. Evening shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't wait to see you~  
> Couldn't wait to talk with you~  
> Couldn't stand the hour long wait~  
> Could we make this a regular thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that I will update this fanfic at least once every month! it will not have a month without an update (unless something big comes up which prevents the progress of the chapter) 
> 
> I have added this fic to a series ^^ Once I get more stories in the series I want you to know that you don't need to read them in order. So you can read them in whatever order as for this series it does not matter :) it just might been there could be a reference you didn't notice.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and some feedback would be nice :)

Castiel led a life of solitude. 

Never had he bothered to make connections with those around him at least not since highschool and those connections he was glad to be rid of. The past was a painful thing to recollect for him.

Family issues ran deep into the roots of the poorly constructed bloodline. Castiel had left as soon as it was appropriate to leave his old home, brothers and sisters left behind in the rear view mirror.

Castiel had bought a house with the help of his sister, Anna. The sister that left home after their brother Gabriel had run away. Castiel had been left at the mercy of his older unsympathetic siblings.

Anna helped him escape everything as she had done. He hadn't saved her number and he didn't call her back but she didn't expect him too.

As a boy he would spend the majority of his time pulling up weeds in the shabby little back garden in their childhood home. Even back then Castiel knew what he wanted to be when he grew up, a gardener. 

Self employed. 

So once he purchased the house; he began his own buisness, most customers were pensioners. There were couples, mothers, daughters and sons too wanting to purchase his flowers to brighten up their living rooms.

 The flowers he planted were nurtured everyday, eventually Castiel had plant pots all over the house.

Castiel supposed that he was a somewhat popular as far as gardening went in the community. Despite the good business he didn’t get close with regular customers. 

His cat Church was enough company for him, she might not be capable of holding a conversation, but at least she wouldn't deceive him.  

So why was it that he felt the need to check in on his neighbour? His cries had managed to seep through the wall and be heard by Castiel, who had been happily reading Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban.

Church had been curled up beside him on the sofa her tail twitching side to side, big golden eyes staring at the wall as though expecting to see something immerge from the bricks.

The cries bothered Castiel terribly, the hair on his arms was raised up and the beginning of goose bumps tickled his skin. He had set the book down on the arm of the sofa the cries became louder, or perhaps to a panicked Castiel it seemed that way.

He had hurried outside in the dead of night with nothing on his feet and appearing unsightly to anyone that might have been peering out of their window, oddly unaffected by his own odd behaviour he had found himself in front of his troubled neighbour's door.   

Later on that day he was overcome with fatigue, mind reeling from earlier that morning with Dean.

He laid down in bed with his eyes closed facing the wall, Church had taken her spot near the end of the bed and if he listened carefully he could hear her making noises in her sleep. As he drifted into the realm of dreams he thought of Dean, sweet and pleasant with the whiff of daddy issues, Dean Winchester.

In his dream he was talking with him again but instead of being in the living room they were sitting in a field away from civilisation, both of them holding a bottle of beer simply talking to one another.

The grass was lush and the breeze was gentle against his face, Dean was talking about buying a house somewhere and he heard himself agreeing to the idea happily, gentle wind ran its fingers through their hair like a parent would to their child. 

Looking up at the vast sky above Castiel and Dean fell into a comfortable silence, until the other turned to regard him with such fondness that to Castiel such an expression could never possibly in real life be directed towards him, Dean smiled kindly at him.

"I want a puppy."

Castiel's eyes opened and his mind clutched to the already fading dream; he rolled over onto his side and blinked owlishly at his curious cat who had padded clumsily over the twisted duvet cover and inched her way over onto his side of the bed.

He smiled widely at the feline reaching out and stroking her head using the same gentleness he treated his flowers with, glancing at the digital clock on the bedside table he quickly left the comfort of his bed to get ready for Dean.

To get dressed up. For Dean. Which is the sort of thing people do to impress. Which is what you would do on a date. Was this a date?

Castiel hadn't dated anybody before, sure he had noticed some girls while in high school had been interested in him but he'd never had somebody he found interesting seem interested in him. But weren't dates something you went out to do?

His older brother Michael had always said that you take your date out somewhere first or to see a film or dine out, Dean wasn't taking Castiel out somewhere.

Pushing his anxiety down he picked out a simple grey t shirt with a little bee on the breast pocket, Castiel loved bees and he hoped that Dean wasn't all for killing them. He decided to wear a pair of ripped jeans and supposed he would wear some sandals as well since- well all he owned was sandals and an old pair of crocks that he kept hidden at the back of his closet underneath a stained shirt.

He jumped into a shower and got himself clean of the grime from the garden, drying himself off with a towel he changed into his clothes, quickly he brushed his teeth and swished some mouthwash before spitting it out into the sink. He put his old clothes into the washing pile; he continued around the house tidying up and moving a few small pots around all the while wondering if he was doing all he was for nothing.

He didn't have Dean's phone number which was a pain; he couldn't ask him when he could be showing up. It was 4 o'clock almost 5 and he was starting to get hungry, although he had eaten when he had gotten back from Dean's place. It appeared he didn't need to wait much longer as there was a knock at the door, Castiel held his breath and hurried to answer it. Standing outside with light pink cheeks was Dean, oh goodness he looked quite the sight in his drenched t shirt and flushed face, sweat trickled down the side of his face.

He looked Castiel up and down and smiled appreciatively at the sight of him before looking back at himself and laughed, Castiel laughed with him and brought him inside. Dean groaned in dismay as he rubbed at the back of his neck.

"I'm telling ya Cas, never become a firefighter it can bite you in the ass- argh god my back." Castiel chuckled and took the moment Dean had his back turned to admire the mans biceps, Dean turned to him.

"Can I get some water please? I'm parched."

Castiel nodded, "Of course, I'm not going to allow one of our local heroes to die of dehydration."

Dean scoffed before patting him on the shoulder playfully, before wandering off to find the kitchen. Castiel went up stairs and brought back a towel, before a thought struck him and as he reached the bottom of the stairs Dean was there to greet him with his glass of water.

"I brought you a towel, although if you'd like you can use my shower?" he suggested with slightly furrowed eyebrows, Dean took the offered towel with a large grin and nodded enthusiastically.

"You are a godsend. I am forever in your debt." Dean said jokingly and followed Castiel up the stairs and into the bathroom, before he stopped and turned to face him.

"Actually, uh you probably need some clean clothes to change into. I can let you borrow some of mine if you want?" Castiel felt a little anxious as he offered his clothes to Dean, but it drained away as the smile Dean gave him made the butterflies in his stomach flutter.

"That would be great, I don't really mind what you give me- unless! You were to give me shorts. I don't do shorts." he smiled and made eye contact with him, regarding Castiel with... something.

In the end Castiel had given him a black sweatshirt and an old grey ripped jeans. He could only hope that Dean didn’t mind, while he cleaned himself up in the bathroom Castiel played with Church in the living room. 

Church bounded after her jingling ball across the carpet intent on capturing her prey, regarding her with a smile Castiel didn’t notice when Dean came down the stairs. 

“She’s a lovely cat.” He said making Castiel jump, Dean smiled kindly at him. 

“Sorry, I should have uh, knocked?”  Dean chuckled and brushed down his new clothes. 

“It’s uh, it’s alright. I just didn’t hear you, anyway how are you feeling?” Castiel asked and gestured to the seat next to him on the sofa. 

Together they sat and talked about their day. Dean about a couple fires and Castiel about his plants, meanwhile Church watched them curiously. 

“Aw man I’m hungry, hey Cas I don’t suppose that you might be willing to cook something up would ya?” Dean asked hopefully and flinched as Church jumped up onto the couch. 

“Uh yeah just let me check what I’ve got.” Castiel left the room and searched his cupboards, moving a few jars around and a packet of rice. 

“Uh bad news.” Castile shouted, scratching his head. 

Dean appeared a few seconds later with Church trailing after him. 

“You got nothing?” He asked, Castiel sighed and threw his hands up in defeat. 

“Sorry I thought I’d have something, but instead it looks like I’ll need to make a shopping trip tomorrow.” Castiel informed the man with slumped shoulders. 

Dean shook his head, “we can go now, I mean I need to do some shopping too and the closest shop closes at 9” he suggested, turning his head to glance at Church. 

Castiel sighed. 

A few minutes later they were walking in their local shop ‘Mystery Spot’ with a trolly between them. Castiel hated shopping, too many people and surrounded by so many things with glaring price tags and scary cashiers. 

Dean didn’t seem in the least intimidated by anything, he locked eyes with other late night shoppers and even made small talk with a worker! 

Castiel felt like he couldn’t ever do those things, although he didn’t go out often so that was most likely fueling his anxiety. 

Dean had a bbq chicken pizza, pie, a small chocolate cake, beer, dog food, milk, bread and bacon in the trolly. Castiel had gotten some milk, bread, honey, lemonade, beer, gardening gloves, oil, spam and cat food in the trolly. 

They continued to walk around the aisles looking for some necessities, Dean joked about a friend at work and Castiel laughed. 

“And I said to him, ‘what’re you doing Jed?’

And then he said, ‘I aint’ cryin’ just something in my eyes!’

And I was just like, ‘what happened man?’

And he just started sobbing, ‘Octy locked me outta the house and said he ain’t my candy apple!’” 

Castiel laughed and their shoulders bumped together, his cheeks were red from laughter and eyes bleary. 

“Does he actually talk like that?” Castiel panted between short laughs, Dean grinned and tried to stifle his own laughter. 

They continued trailing around the shop and Castiel forgot about the anxiety he’d felt. Dean made it all melt away so that it was only them, something fluttered in his stomach. 

Dean declared they had enough things and offered to pay half, Castiel agreed. With their bags full they walked back to Castiels home, both regretting not taking the car. 

Once they were back and Castile had put all of his shopping away he turned to Dean, who held the pizza out towards him. 

“We’re having pizza tonight!” 

Soom enough they were both sat in the living room in front of the television on Deans Netflix account. Blankets draped across their laps with their respective plates resting on their thighs. 

“That looks good.” Castiel said between a mouthful of pizza. 

“A series of unfortunate events? I dunno Cas it looks kinda boring.” Dean sniffed, raising his beer up for a sip. 

“You don’t know that yet, Dean.” Castiel narrowed his eyes and Dean stared at him evenly.

Church jumped up onto the couch and settled down in the space between them and meowed. 

Dean looked at her and she looked up at him, her golden eyes gleaming.

”Fine.” Dean murmured and clicked the series, Castiel smiled happily and sent Dean a bold little wink. 

Dean tensed slightly, his face becoming a little flushed and turned to look at the tv screen. 

“No problem.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would appreciate some feedback from you guys as hearing from you is always nice. And YES I did mention Jed and Octavious from Night At The Museum. 
> 
> Why? Well bcs I thought why not. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this update ^^ and I promise things will get more progressive soon!


	5. Never had someone like you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We talked for hours on end~
> 
> I didn’t want it to ever end~ 
> 
> With you I am full and without I am lost~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am VERY much aware that this is 3 months late(?) it was supposed to be done for April. 
> 
> However, I have had many things happen all throughout May. Not anything good, it is now June and I am in a sour mood over the lack of time to write. 
> 
> I am incredibly sorry about this very late update. This is meant to be updated at least once a month, this was Aprils update. There are 2 updates due, May and June (this month) 
> 
> I am trying my best to deal with my schoolwork, I long for a long period of time where school isn’t invading my free time as frequently as it has been. 
> 
> Anyway here is April’s update.

Dean sat comfortably in his living room in front of the TV watching Mean Girls. On the armchair sat Castiel reading a book, Zep waddled into the room jumping up onto the couch. 

Absently Dean scratched at the Shepard’s soft head, smiling happily at them. Castiel looked over the top of his book and smiled, “What’s happening now?” He gestured to the screen and watched as a dramatic scene played out. 

Thinking about how to briefly explain what was going on he turned his attention to the screen as well, "Well, Regina just embarrassed that guy Jason because he flirted with Cady." Castiel hummed watching the four girls talking then allowed his eyes to drift back down to his book.

While he continued to read Dean carried on watching the film, a buzz from his phone soon gathered his almost undivided attention from the screen. 

It was an incoming call from Sam. 

"I gotta take this." He cautioned bringing Castiel's attention to him, quickly lowering the volume of the television and picking up the call before Sam would decide to cancel it. Swiftly bringing the phone to his ear he smiled, "Hey Sammy." on the other end he could hear his brother's quiet breath of laughter, "Hey Dean, sorry I didn't reply for a day or two schools got rough for a bit." Sam spoke quietly and although he seemed calm Dean knew there was something bothering him. 

"It's alright, felt a little butt hurt and all, but y' know, I'm used to you and your nerd school."  despite that he couldn't see his brother he smiled anyway as though he were standing right in front of him.

Castiel hadn't turned a single page since Dean answered the call and instead admired the German shepherd lounging on the couch, the brothers briefly exchanged pleasantries such as "How have you been?" and "Is everything alright at home?" until finally, Sam broke the ice. 

"Dean, I know that we agreed that I'd come over and don't worry that is still happening! I just- I don't think Jess is gonna come with me." 

Swiping his tongue over his bottom lip Dean slowly frowned, "What do you mean? I thought she wanted to come over." he took a quick look at Castiel who by this point had set his book down and instead watched Dean with slight concern.

On the other end of the phone Sam sighed deeply taking a few seconds to gather his thoughts. Dean felt himself growing anxious, something was bubbling in his chest and wouldn't give out, he stood up walking a little bit away from the couch with his back now turned, anxiously he bit at his bottom lip 

"Truth is we're not doing so good. I thought that things would smooth over if we gave ourselves space and time, but nothing is working and we've argued more in this past week than we have ever. She said that she isn't sure she wants to come over when we're having a fallout because it's not fair on you, but- I don't know." Sam vented for a good minute or so without allowing himself a breath, Zep raised his head up from where it had rested on his paws staring at Dean with big gentle eyes. 

 Dean opened his mouth to speak then closed it and opened it once again wishing for words to form in his mind, startled by the amount of emotion his brother had rambled he couldn't bring himself to think of anything smart to tell him.

Sam sighed once again, "Well, what are you thinking?" and once again the older Winchester could not speak, internally he began to berate himself 'Say something! What is wrong with you say something to him.' his throat felt tight and his eyes ached, raising a hand to his head he forced out the first thing that came to mind. 

"Talk to her Sam. It'll be fine you're both just stressed out." his voice sounded a little raspy and agitated which fueled the frustration his brother was feeling.

“You know what Dean? I don't even know why I called you. You don't get it- any of it. I'll call you back later I need to get to class, see you." with that said Sam hung up, absently Dean still held the phone pressed against his ear.

Zep released a low whine at the back of his throat quickly pushing himself up off the couch hurrying over to Deans side. The Alsatian looked up at his human with those soft eyes and pawed at the man's legs, bumping his head against his kneecap as though he were a cat.

Dean put the phone away into one of his jean pockets then kneeled down allowing Zep to comfort him, immediately he reached out a paw for him to hold. He grasped it gently in one of his hands and scratched behind one of Zeps ears with the other, quiet panting was the only noise in the room now as Dean held his companion's paw. 

He took deep steady breaths focusing on the weight of the paw in his hand and the pads against his palm, cautiously he looked up at his furry friend with bleary eyes and he felt his heart become full. Zep let out another low worried wine and pushed himself closer so that he could lick at Deans face, and it was then that the man let out a broken cry. 

Quiet shuffling could be heard from behind him and the gentle footfalls grew close to him which stopped right beside him, Zep continued to lap at his chin sparing the new approach little attention. A hand settled on the distraught man's shoulder, Dean took a quick glance at Castiel then looked away as the pure amount of concern and care on his face was too much.

The hand rubbed gently coaxing him into a quiet state, Castiel inched closer moving his had along to rest at his back still rubbing circles soothingly into the tense muscles. 

Dean felt his heart swell. Carefully he released Zep from his hold, bringing a hand to his face using the back of his hand to wipe away the moisture from his eyes. He forced himself to meet the other man's gaze, green meeting blue once again.

Castiel seemed to stare into his soul, feeling an overwhelming sense of emotion himself. 

The urgency to comfort Dean. 

Together they sat with the now quiet dog between them, and if Castiel brought Dean close wrapping him up in his stronghold then only they were to know that it had happened. 

\---🐝----🐝---🐝---🐝---🐝---🐝---🐝---🐝

 Two days went by, the world continued to rotate, people continued to breed, animals were still on their way to becoming extinct, space remained a large black void of mystery. Everything continued to simply be as it was and that is something Dean hated. 

Why was it that the world remained indifferent to his troubles? Of course, not every single person on the planet would care about what happened to him, but most of the time it felt like there was nobody in the entire world that cared. 

In recent days, Dean had come to consider something. 

If someone felt that nobody cared for them as he did, then maybe if they had a few around them that cared then that would be enough, but for Dean that wasn't the case. There was one person in his life that tried to understand him, listened patiently, paid attention, and above all simply wanted to be with him. 

Sure there was Sam, Benny, Bobby, and the guys from the station but they didn't understand him. It was his weird dorky neighbour with big blue eyes and that gentle smile- it was that guy that actually understood him. 

Who tried to get to know him. 

Presently, 'weird dorky neighbour' was taking up some space on Dean's bare shelves in the living room. The man had insisted that he have some of his plants. While they had been looking over the various flowers Castiel had around the house, Dean spotted a peculiar yet beautiful flower growing outside in the back garden, the other man noticed him staring after it and had smiled approvingly. 

"That flower is a light blue delphinium." Dean gave him a quick look smiling kindly, Castiel had held his breath. 

Castiel arranged the pots with careful precision, moving the African Violet in its pot carefully against the wall ensuring it isn't too close to the edge. There was a Jasmine on the shelf along with a Bunny ears cactus- and yes that is correct, Bunny ears cactus. 

Or as Dean had named him, Bugs. 

"Is that some kind of reference?" Castiel had queried looking at him with his head tilted to the side, Dean had to withstand the urge to smile because there wasn't any real reason to smile, 'It was just a question' he thought although he ended up smiling anyway despite his effort not to. 

He nodded, "Yeah, Bugs Bunny. C'mon you've heard of him haven't you?" he gave Cas a pointed look which fell when the man stared dumbly at him, waiting for an explanation. 

"You have got to be kidding me." 

Dean spent the next fifteen minutes explaining who and what Bugs Bunny was and by the end of it Castiel deemed the potted plants to be in acceptable positions. 

Castiel took a few careful steps back crossing his arms he let out a pleased noise. It was at that moment when Zep padded in from the kitchen with one of Dean’s socks trapped between his jaws. There was a glint in his eyes that expressed intelligence, slowly he approached Castiel bearing the sock to his kneecaps. 

Dean let out a cry of frustration at the sight, eyes squinting ever so slightly. Castiel stared down at the sock offered to him, hesitantly he reached down to accept the wet sock. He grimaced slightly at the wet stickiness that touched the palm of his hand and slipped in between his fingers. 

The canine wagged his tail happily at the sight of acceptance, Dean wrinkled his nose in disgust; he left the room in favour of investigating the kitchen.

The sound of the man’s cussing soon reached Castiel’s ears; he followed Dean into the kitchen with Zep quick to follow behind him. On the floor in a large heap lay Dean’s washing, and amongst it kneeling in the mess was Dean himself. 

“He knocked it over!” He cried out in dismay with hands already raking through his hair. Almost as though Zep could sense that he was in trouble; he quickly bounded away out of sight. 

Castiel knelt down close to Dean and began to help put the wet washing back into the plastic basket. Their wrists bumped together often, forearms almost touching other times. There was an unspoken acceptance of invasion of personal space in that quiet moment. 

Neither spoke a word. 

Once everything was gathered into the basket again, Castiel moved towards the back door. Dean watched as the man eagerly wrapped his fingers around the handle, applying pressure and pulling it towards him. 

Sunlight rushed through the gap the doorway created, painting the pale walls in natural light. He watched as the light caressed Castiel’s face, tickling the man’s cheeks and teasing his eyes.

He watched as he squinted turning his gaze away from the light, focusing on Dean instead. The sun caught the mans hair next making it glisten, Castiel was beautiful, Dean had decided. 

Smiling widely he reached forward grasping Dean by his forearm and pulled him close; his breath hitched. He was brought outside into his basic garden, the grass a little overgrown, old tree at the end still standing, kennel close to the door abandoned and the beer cans dumped beside the old camping chair continued to rust. 

There was nothing spectacular about the place, except Castiel, Dean thought to himself. What he saw as a place void of anything magnificent, Castiel saw opportunities and possibilities. 

The old tree at the bottom in Castiel’s opinion gave the garden character. Smiling to himself he glanced over to the kennel, a small, dirty thing, most likely where Zep spent his days as a pup. His smile grew as he imagined a slightly younger Dean attempting to train a rowdy excited puppy, highly amusing. 

Next was the camp chair, a poor choice to sit on in a garden on a daily basis. His eyes trailed over the old beer cans, raising an eyebrow in silent inquiry, pushing it aside he begrudgingly turned his attention to the elephant in the room. 

The grass. 

What could be considered as ‘slightly overgrown’ to most was ‘overgrown’ to Castiel. He pursed his lips, scanning the surrounding area, overgrown indeed. 

It wasn’t impossible, in fact, it was a simple case of neglect, something Castiel planned to fix. Turning to Dean he took a moment to observe, eyes looking anywhere but him, subtle stubble, cheeks glowing gently from the attention of the sun causing his freckles to stand out. 

Perfection. 

Castiel felt the beginning of a blush bloom on his cheeks, quickly glancing away in an attempt to hide it. It wasn’t often that Castiel willingly went out into town, although when he did he would notice the men out and about. 

Never did he voice his attraction, instead he quietly appreciated them and carried on with his day. How he thought he could forget about Dean was beyond him, kind green eyes, soft brown hair, attractive smile- What wasn’t there to like? 

But Dean was more than a pretty face, so much more than just an attractive man. Dean was strong, funny, clever, brave, kind and actually very thoughtful. 

Castiel could admit that he liked Dean- liked him a bit too much.

"It’s going to need a bit of work, Dean, I’ll probably be coming over more often than usual.” Castiel said looking over at him, blinking slowly Dean appeared confused. 

“Work?” His voice comes out a lot weaker than he liked, coughing into his hand; he spoke again. 

“What do you mean, work?” 

For a moment Castiel was stunned, frozen in place, hands itching, heart pulsing, stomach twisting into little knots. 

“I would like to help you with your garden, Dean.” Their eyes met as the words left his lips, a tension slowly grew between them. 

Moving his lips to speak, Dean had to force his mind to accumulate with words. 

“Uh yeah, that’d be great, Cas.” 

For a moment neither spoke, both intent on staring, invisible strings gliding around one another. Green bashfully slinking away from blue,  until the blue string closed the distance.

Dean and Castiel couldn’t see them, invisible to the human eye. Their souls were wisp-like strings which hummed happily when together, however, humans being how they are insist on taking a long way around. 

 - - -🐝---🐝---🐝---🐝---🐝---🐝---🐝---🐝- - -

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that things are slow at the moment and idk why this is being as slow as it is! I actually dislike slow burns and yet this is exactly what it happening. 
> 
> But don’t worry gang- once Sam actually gets his ass over to Dean’s he will be our saviour! 
> 
> Sam is gonna see what we see and help us make Destiel happen 😭👏🏻 
> 
> I know that they argued a little in this chapter, but don’t worry they’ll have made up by the time Sam arrives. And yeah that’s still happening! 
> 
> I’d love to hear what you guys thought about this chapter, until next time - Sirius xoxox

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just the foundation of the story ^^ Dean has met Castiel and there wasn't much with them going on but still, they have now come into contact and as you can tell... next chapter is gonna involve the beginnings of a beautiful friendship that will eventually bud the start of love? possibly I hope you stick around and give this some love? I would appreciate it and I will update soon - Sirius


End file.
